Ohana
by mykkila09
Summary: companion piece to "I've Got You", but can stand alone. Lori doesn't like Steve with Danny and decides to anything she can to break them up. Will it work?


**Title: **Ohana**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: <strong>1/1**  
>Setting: <strong>season two, episode twelve: _Alaheo Pau'ole_ (Gone Forever)**  
>Summary: <strong>companion piece to _I've Got You_; everyone's preparing for Chin and Malia's wedding, and Lori decides she must do whatever she can to break Steve and Danny up. Will she succeed? And what will the team do when they realize what she's up to?

**Pairings: **Steve/Danny; Chin/Malia

**Story Word Count: **11,859

**A/N: **ok…I had so much fun writing _I've Got You_ and the reviews made me feel so good, so I decided to do this story. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: ** Hawaii Five-0 and all its affiliates belong to CBS Productions, 101st Street Productions and Kurtzman Orci Paper Productions and it is based off of the original series by Leonard Freeman. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. In other words, I **DO NOT** own.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the Five-0 team and the SEALs went to Korea to rescue Steve and since Danny and Steve admitted how they felt about each other and became a couple. Chin's wedding to Malia was in a few weeks and everyone was excited about it. Right now, Steve and Joe were heading over to Danny's, to get the blond for their tux fitting.<p>

"Weren't you and Danny living together?" Joe asked as he and Steve walked down the hotel corridor to where Danny had told them he was staying.

"Yeah, we were," Steve answered, "but Danny thought it might be better for us to not do that. He said we need to get used to being an actual couple before we start shacking up."

"Shacking up?" Joe questioned with a chuckle.

"His words, not mine," Steve clarified, his arms moving as he spoke, a trait he seemed to have picked up from his partner.

"You're kidding," Joe stared at Steve, unable to believe that Danny would do that.

"Oh, I'm not," Steve shook his head. He loved Danny and he knew without a doubt the blond loved him too. The last few weeks, they had spent together getting to know each other on a different level. He was sure with everything in him that Danny was all he wanted and for a very long time. Nothing was going to change that. He had been shocked when Danny had started the discussion about him moving out and while the reasons seemed a bit absurd, considering who they were and how close they were already without the declarations of love, he accepted it because it was just who Danny was. But just because he accepted it, didn't mean he agreed with it or he wouldn't try to change Danny's mind.

"So what are you going to do?" Joe asked, knowing who Steve was and that he wouldn't let it go like that.

Steve smirked at him. "Just like I know Danny and I know that his words and reasoning was him, Danny know me and he knows that there is no way I'm going to give up that easily. Danny is mine and we both know it."

"And I repeat," Joe glanced at him, "so what are you going to do?"

"Resort to drastic measures," Steve grinned, "I'm going to use the one thing Danny can't resist; the one thing he's really powerless against."

Joe's brows furrowed a bit in confusion; seconds later, it cleared away and he chuckled. "You're going to use his daughter."

"Yes," Steve was unapologetic. He knew that the only reason, the main reason, why Danny was so insistent on them not living together and taking it slow was because of Rachel, his ex-wife. The woman had done a number on Danny and Steve found himself with a new hatred for her. But Steve knew that despite his hatred for Rachel, a part of him—very grudgingly—was thankful for her. After all, without her, Gracie wouldn't be here and he couldn't imagine his life not knowing Danny's little girl, and if it wasn't for Rachel, then Danny wouldn't have had a reason to come to Hawaii in the first place and they wouldn't have met and just like he couldn't imagine not knowing Grace, he didn't even want try to think on what his life would've been like if Danny wasn't in it.

They hadn't yet told Grace they were dating, and again, that was Danny's decision. But Steve knew that Danny loved his daughter more than anything and he knew that going behind Danny's back to use Grace against him was a low blow, but it was the only way to convince the Jersey detective that they were it and that their living together now, and not later, wouldn't destroy their relationship.

"This it?" Joe's voice pulled Steve from his thoughts and he looked up to realize they had reached Danny's room.

"Yeah," Steve said as he knocked on the door.

"We're busy!" Danny's voice shouted at them and the two men shared a look.

"Did he just say 'we'?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Steve's brows furrowed. _'What the hell? Who's we?' _"Danny, come on, open up!" he pounded on the door. "I'm the best man and it's my duty to make sure we're all at the tux fitting this afternoon."

Steve and Joe could hear could hear grumbling on the other side of the door as well as footsteps. Within minutes, the door flew open and Lori and Danny were standing in front of them. And they were handcuffed together.

"What the hell?" Steve questioned when his eyes latched on the handcuffs connecting Lori and Danny.

"It's not what it looks like," Danny said when he saw the way his lover's eyes narrowed.

"Even if does look that way," Lori added with a smirk. Ever since they had come back from Korea and Steve and Danny had gotten together, she had been filled with anger. She wanted Steve, she loved him, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Steve would choose Danny over her. She knew she would be better for the SEAL than Danny ever would be; she just needed to convince him of it. And the best way to do that was to break them up.

Danny threw a look in Lori's direction, not that the girl saw it, silently wondering why the hell she would say something like that in that tone. Shaking his head, he turned to head back into the room, pulling her along, knowing Steve and Joe would follow.

"So," Steve said as they walked into the living room. "What _is _going on?"

"Danny was trying to show me something," Lori grinned suggestively.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny frowned at her before looking back at Steve and Joe. "She asked about my time as a cop in Jersey and then we got to talking about different handcuff methods and I told her about the Jersey slip—the Hood-rat, all the kids were doing it—and she asked to see it, hence the reason why we're handcuffed." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "It didn't work like it was supposed to."

"Uh huh," Joe grinned as he took a seat in the chair.

"Could you please just help us find the key?" Danny sighed.

Steve turned and lifted up the couch. Not seeing the key, he dropped it and turned back to the two. His eyes bored in Lori; he couldn't stand to see her so close to his Danny.

"So Lori," Steve asked the blonde, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," Lori began; she had to play this right. She had to make Steve doubt Danny; not that she wanted the Jersey cop. She thought that Danny was the weak link in the relationship. She had overheard the two of them talking and knew that it had been Danny's idea to move out so they wouldn't rush their relationship.

Danny was too busy looking for the key to really pay any attention to Lori, but he paused mid-search the moment she started talking. For some reason, even though he knew why the girl was there, he wanted to hear just what Lori was about to say. Ever since he and Steve had admitted how they felt about each other, Danny had been picking up a weird vibe from Lori. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, all he knew was that it had him wary of her.

"Danny called me late last night," Lori continued, "he said he was here and that there was something here I'd like. I asked him what it was and he said I had to come here for it. So I did. When we were done, he told me about the spa and how he couldn't use it, so he offered it to me," she glanced at Danny with a smile, "we figured, why let it go to waste. By the way, it is so amazing."

"I'm not really a spa guy myself," Joe frowned looking from Danny to Lori to Steve and back.

Steve felt his inside churn from Lori's words. He could hear what she wasn't saying and the picture she presented wasn't good at all.

'_No!' _Steve gave himself a mental shake, _'I know Danny and I know he loves me and wouldn't do something like this.'_

While Danny knew what Lori said was the truth, he couldn't believe or understand why she would say it the way she did. _'It's almost like she wants them to think something happened between us. But why the hell would she do that when she knows Steve and I are together?'_

Speaking of his partner, he glanced over to Steve and could see the wheels turning in the SEAL's head. Catching Steve's eye, Danny gave a frown and shook his head to let him know there was more to the story than that.

Steve gave a barely perceptible nod, letting Danny know he understood, but he still didn't relax. He really didn't like Lori being so close to Danny. Immediately his mind ran through different scenarios of removing her and not all of them ended with the girl being left alive.

"You know," Joe grinned suddenly, trying to break through the tension he could feel, "we could always shoot it off."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Danny rolled his eyes at the man. "I'll have you know this actually does work, we're just having minor technical difficulties."

"Oh really?" Steve folded his arms, "are you sure about that? 'cause looks to me like you don't know what you're doing and you're stuck."

Danny gave Steve a look. "Steven, I understand that you're a very knowledgeable, very experienced Army SEAL," he ignored Steve's "Navy", "and that you're an expert on all weapons known to man, however, you know nothing, nothing about Jersey and how we do things there."

"Whatever you say Danno," Steve grinned.

Desperate to make her plan work, Lori spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Danny, did you check your pockets?"

"Wow, oh my God, I cannot believe I did not think of that," Danny looked at her before looking at Steve, "Of course I did; what, you think I want to be handcuffed to you any longer?"

"You sure about that?" Lori tugged on the handcuffs before she turned her body towards Danny. "But I still insist they're in your pocket." She reached into his pants, ignoring Danny's splutters and Joe's chuckles, and pulled out the keys. "Ta da."

Steve gave a low growl when he saw Lori with her hand in Danny's pants. It took all his self-control not to go over there and punch her out.

Lori removed the handcuff from her wrist and held out the key for Danny to take.

"I checked my pockets," Danny said as he reached out to take the keys. Before he could grab them, Steve did.

"I find it strange the keys were in your pocket the whole time," Steve grinned.

"Danny just likes being handcuffed to me," Lori chuckled and moved to hug said guy.

"Seriously? What is with the hugging?" Danny pushed her away and moved to stand next to Steve. He had seen the way his partner's eyes had narrowed and he heard the growl the man gave out. "Give me the keys Steven."

"Hmm," Steve looked down at the man he loved. "I don't know." He looked around the room. "How'd you swing this place anyways? Isn't it…above your pay grade?"

"Who cares?" Lori sighed happily. "It's amazing, especially the master bathroom. It's so huge!"

'_Don't kill her! Don't kill her!' _Steve repeated the mantra in his head over and over. He walked towards the balcony, hoping his need to kill Lori would dissipate. He held his hands over the side of railing and turned his body slightly to face the room. With a smirk, he tossed the keys from hand to hand.

"You wouldn't dare," Danny glared at him.

"Dare what?" Steve grinned, "If you want them so bad, then come get it."

Danny muttered under his breath about immature SEALs as he stalked over to his partner. "Give them to me."

"Hmm, what to do?" Steve cocked his head to the side. He smirked as he let the keys drop from his grip. He looked over the railing before looking back at Danny. "Whoops."

Danny raised his hands, intent on wrapping them around Steve's neck to strangle the man, but was stopped by Joe.

"As fun as it would be to see the two of it duke it out," Joe interrupted with a grin, "we should probably get to the tux fitting before Chin comes after us."

Steve sidestepped Danny and headed back into the room. He grinned as he heard Danny mumbling under his breath as he followed him. He frowned when Lori fell into step next him and had to fight the urge to glare at her.

"So are you excited about the wedding and being Chin's best man?" Lori asked, casting a glance at the man next to her.

"I'm honoured I'm Chin's best man," Steve answered, not even looking at her as he stopped next to the door and turned to watch Danny, "and Chin and Malia deserves their happiness and their second chance, so of course I'm excited for them."

"Me too," Lori agreed instantly.

"You ready to go?" Steve spoke over Lori's head at Danny.

"Yes," Danny nodded as he grabbed his keys. He walked over to the two and pushed them out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Steve moved until he was walking next to Danny, leaving Joe to walk between Lori and himself.

"I cannot believe you dropped the keys to the handcuffs," Danny groused to Steve. "You babe, are seriously messed up in the head and you're going to pay for this."

"Really?" Steve grinned, placing a hand on Danny's arm to stop him before backing the blond up against the wall. "And how exactly am I gonna pay?"

Danny huffed. "You do realize we are in a public place that has cameras in these hallways recording everything that happens. Have you no sense of decorum? Pushing me against the wall like a Neanderthal; what, does the Army not teach you to have any shame?"

"It's the _Navy_ Danno," Steve corrected with a grin. He then ducked his head, burying his face in Danny's neck and started trailing bites and kisses up to his ear. He shoved a knee between Danny's legs, smirking when he felt the slowly, but surely, hardening cock. Rubbing his knee against the rapidly filling member, he whispered into Danny's ear. "And how can I have shame when you know what seeing you bound does to me?"

Danny's eyes widened briefly before they dilated. His cheeks flushed with arousal and he bit his lip to stop the gasp from escaping as Steve's words washed over him.

Steve's grin was predatory and triumphant; he knew exactly how he was affecting Danny and that his words would make the blond remember the last time Danny had been bound.

_Flashback_

_It was just over a week ago that they had come back from Korea and the doctor had just given Steve the all ok yesterday. As was the norm, Danny was over at Steve's house. The two were watching a game on TV, with Danny yelling at the players every few minutes._

_After another frustrated yell, Danny got up from his seat and turned to Steve. "I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"_

"_Nah," Steve shook his head, glancing briefly at Danny before turning his attention back to the TV._

"_Just so you know, when I come out with my drink, you're not gonna suddenly say you want some or try to take mine," Danny said as he stepped over Steve's feet and headed to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Deciding to drink from a glass than the bottle, he went over the cupboards. He reached up to open the cupboard that held all of Steve's drinking glasses, but was stopped by the body pressing against him. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Steve's breath across his neck._

"_Steve," the name came out almost breathlessly and Danny mentally cursed the effect the man was having on him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You know, most people would respect this little thing called personal space."_

_Steve grinned, "but Danny, don't you always say I'm not most people." _

_Danny had a reply for that, but he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to because Steve ducked down and captured his lips in a kiss filled with restrained passion. _

_Danny moaned into the kiss and moved to wrap his arms around Steve's neck, pulling the man closer to his body. _

_Steve let out a low groan when his hardened cock rubbed against Danny's own. He pulled back from the kiss to trail bites up to Danny's neck. He nibbled at the lobe before he whispered, "I want you…now."_

_Danny whimpered as Steve's hot breath caressed his ear and the man's words had his blood singing with desire._

_With a great deal of control and reluctance, the two pulled away from each other and headed to the bedroom. The trip took twice as long as they kept stopping to devour each as well as strip each other of their clothes. By the time they got to the bedroom, Danny was down to his boxers while Steve was shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned._

"_No fair," Danny breathed out as he tried to remove Steve's jeans, which proved difficult as the man wasn't making it easy as he kept touching or kissing Danny, distracting him from his task._

_Steve pushed Danny onto the bed, following him down. He kissed Danny as he moved them up towards the headboard. His hands trailed over his soon-to-be lover's skin as he caught Danny's hands in his own. He moved their joined hands upwards until his fingers brushed against what he was looking for. _

_Danny pulled away from the kiss when he felt the cold metal against his wrist followed by a clink and he looked up to see his hands fastened to the headboard with handcuffs. He glanced back at Steve._

"_When did…" he paused, trying to get his breathing under control, "when did you put—_

_Danny cut himself off when he saw the look on Steve's face. It sent shivers through his body and he couldn't stop the slight arch he gave._

_Steve's eyes had turned black with only a sliver of blue remaining, a sign of the whirlwind of lust coursing through his veins. Seeing Danny bound and helpless had him reeling and an animalistic growl escaped his lips at the thought of Danny being at his mercy._

_At the sound of growl, Danny's own blue eyes darkened even further as his erection became painfully hard. Steve looked like a dangerous predator and Danny knew he was the prey and God help him if he didn't love every second of it._

"_Steve," Danny whimpered as he spread his legs, hoping to entice his lover, "I need you—_

"GUYS!" Steve and Danny shook away their memory and broke their gaze at Joe's voice to look over at their friends. They saw that Joe was looking amused while Lori was looking away.

Steve still had Danny pinned to the wall, but both had gotten so lost in the memory that they hadn't even realized that Steve had shifted one of Danny's legs so that it was almost wrapped around his waist. Both men were breathing heavily and their blue eyes had darkened considerably with the lust and love raging through them.

Danny groaned and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump.

"Don't worry Danny," Joe chuckled, obviously very amused by what was happening. "I'm sure there are ladies out there who would've found that scene very interesting."

"Shut up," Danny muttered as he pushed Steve away. "Let me go you idiot. We're already late for Chin's tux fitting. I can't believe I let you do this to me in the hallway…in front of everyone!"

"It's not everyone Danny," Steve grinned as he reluctantly let the blond go. "It's just Lori and Joe."

"And whoever's monitoring the cameras!" Danny hissed as he fixed his clothes. Satisfied he was once again presentable, he started down the hallway towards the elevators, grumbling to himself. "The man has no decency…attacking me the hallway, in front of the others no less!"

Steve chuckled at the mumbles coming from Danny and threw a glance at Lori and Joe as he took off after him.

Joe shook his head at the two of them and followed as well.

Lori took a deep breath to calm the anger and force away the hurt that had assaulted her when Steve had pinned Danny to the wall. She hated seeing them together; it sent her blood boiling whenever she saw the little touches and glances they gave each other. She wanted to be the one Steve looked at like that. She knew she'd make a better girlfriend than Danny; she just needed to prove it to Steve. Ever since they came back from Korea and the two had gotten together, she had been biding her time.

'_Calm down Lori,' _Lori took in a deep breath and released it. _'Don't let them see how angry you are. Remember your plan. It'll work and soon, Steve will be yours and not Danny's.' _comforted by that thought, Lori smiled to herself and followed the guys.

With everyone now in the elevator, Danny reached out and hit the button for the lobby. He threw a look at Steve. "Don't think you're off the hook for what just happened."

"Never gave it a thought," Steve shook his head, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Honestly Steven," Danny groused as he started waving his arms, "accosting someone in a hallway in full view of a camera and witnesses is _not _something you do. Before I met you, I used to be a normal, sane, rules compliant kind of guy. Sure I wasn't perfect and I had my flaws, but that's to be expected. And then, then I met you and in the almost two years we've known each other, every principle, every ounce of sanity that I had went out the window as I do things that are completely against my nature. Those things might be the norm for you as we have already established that you're crazy-ass SEAL with no regards for rules and abiding the law, but not for me."

"And yet," Steve's grin was triumphant, not at all fazed by what Danny was saying, "you're still my partner, you still follow me _and_you love me."

Danny glared at Steve, "bad judgment on my part. I honestly have no idea why I do those things. I'm not insane or crazy," Danny crossed his arms and then, he sighed heavily, "but I must be because you're right; I'm still your partner—despite the fact that I get shot at almost every case or I break the rules somehow—and I do love you."

The goofy smile on Steve's face had Danny uncrossing his arms and shaking his head as a smile built on his face.

"Idiot," Danny grinned at Steve. He glanced at his watched and groaned. "Chin's going to kill us!"

~…~

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Chin raised an eyebrow at the three men walking into the dressing room where he and Kamekona had been waiting.

"We got held up at Danny's place," Steve replied as he took a seat next to Chin.

"More like these two couldn't keep their hands off of each other," Joe snorted as he leaned against the wall.

Danny turned to Chin. "Do not believe him. If anything I was the victim."

"Can't be a victim if you're willing," Steve raised an amused eyebrow at Danny, "and I don't recall hearing you complain until after Joe interrupted us."

Danny's cheeks flushed and he ignored Chin's grin as he moved to stand next to Kamekona.

"Don't tell me handcuffs were a part of it?" Chin asked when he saw it dangling from Danny's wrist.

"No," Danny shook his head and looked at Steve, noticing his lover's mood had shifted at the mention of the handcuff. "I was showing Lori the Jersey slip and things got complicated when we couldn't find the key and then Steven over here decided it would be such a good idea to throw the key over the balcony." Danny waved his still handcuffed hand around, "So, I'm stuck with this on because idiot over there threw the key away."

"Hey no problem brah," Kamekona grinned as he grabbed Danny's handcuffed hand, "I can fix that easily."

Using the shell pendant on his necklace, he unlocked the handcuffed and dropped Danny's wrist with a grin.

"Thank you," Danny breathed out in relief as he rubbed his wrist.

"Hey Steve," Chin turned to his boss and friend, "what was with the look you had when I asked about the handcuffs?"

"He didn't like the fact that Lori was handcuffed to Danny," Joe supplied with a helpful grin. The grin disappeared and a slight frown replaced it. "What is the deal with her anyways?" he looked at Danny and Steve. "You guys did notice how she was acting at the hotel?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, a dark scowl on his face as he remembered Lori's words and actions.

"What do you mean?" Chin looked between the three men, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well," Danny decided to explain, "Ok, so the room I was staying in, it came with a spa experience. Since I'm not a spa guy, yesterday I called Kono and knowing she was with Malia, I offered it to the both of them. They would've taken it, but the problem was, the offer was only good for this morning and the two of them had errands they had to do for the wedding. Now, Kono and Malia were having a late dinner and Lori showed up just as I called her and she overheard the conversation. So,"

"Kono being Kono and not wanting to be rude," Chin broke in, "had you give the offer to Lori."

"Actually, it was more like Malia being Malia," Danny corrected, "anyways I called her and told her to come by this morning and she did. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Steve and Joe showed up a little while ago and, well, you know the situation with the handcuffs."

"So what did Joe mean when he asked what the deal with Lori was and how she was acting?" Chin asked.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, "it's just, the way she told it, it was almost like she was trying to make it sound as if there were more going on, like we were hiding something. It was like she was trying to make them think that something either was happening, or had happened between us."

"I really don't know what her problem is," Steve said, "I mean, she's been acting weird ever since we came back from Korea. I keep getting this weird feeling from her."

Danny, Chin, Joe and Kamekona exchanged looks.

"What?" Steve asked when he saw them. "What is it?"

"You really don't know?" Chin looked at his best man incredulously.

"Steven," Danny grinned, "you are one hell of a SEAL. I've seen you plan for ambushes or raids and give amazing strategic tactics on the simplest, yet dangerous, ways to get a suspect and yet, you my friend can be completely dense."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve frowned at Danny.

Kamekona sighed, "brah, the female _haole, _she got it bad for you."

"What?" Steve's jaw nearly dropped at the big man's words.

"Lori's in love with you Steve," Joe clarified, internally enjoying the look on his friend's face. It wasn't often you saw Steve McGarrett looking like a fish out of water.

"No way," Steve protested as he looked from one guy to the next.

"Yes way," Danny said and Chin nodded in agreement. "You mean to tell me you haven't realized how she always seemed to be right next to you? How she always wanted to be in your space?"

"The way she looks at you?" Chin continued, "Especially when she thinks no one's looking. The way she always seemed to touch you for no apparent reason?"

"You guys are bullshitting me," Steve shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"No my friend, we are not," Danny smirked, "Lori has been attracted to you from day one, and that attraction grew until she was in love with you. I'm not sure if she was planning on saying anything at all, but then, Korea happened."

"Danny's right," Joe said. He was a little shocked that Steve hadn't noticed Lori's affections. _'But then again, with Danny around, it's no wonder Steve didn't notice.' _

"What do you mean Korea happened?" Steve asked, brows furrowing.

"Well," Chin started, "Lori was really worried, I mean more worried than a co-worker should be. We were worried because we've known each other for so long, but Lori hasn't. It was obvious her worry was more of someone in love…like Danny. And the reaction she had when you and Danny kissed."

"And the way she's been acting since you came back," Kamekona injected, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that girl was trying to break you two up."

The others stared at each other as Kamekona's words hovered in the air. The four stared at each other as their thoughts went over everything that had happened in the last few weeks. They had never given thought to the possibility of Lori deliberately trying to come between Danny and Steve.

"He's right," Chin said after a while, "if you think about it, it actually makes sense. All of her actions do point to that."

"So today at the room," Steve started, "She was doing it again. She was making it seem like she and Danny had sex or something; to make me, what? Jealous?

"Exactly," Danny nodded. "So, what do we do about it?"

"Nothing," Steve said after a few minutes of silence. "We know exactly what she's doing now. So all we do is just basically ignore it unless it becomes something more. If she doesn't do anything that'll seriously hurt either me or Danny—

"You mean become stalker-ish and decide she has to get rid of me or say if she can't have you, no one will?" Danny cut in.

"Yeah," Steve threw a glance at him.

"Why not just confront her?" Kamekona asked, wondering why they would do nothing. He didn't like the idea of the blonde _haole _moving in on Steve. Everyone knew that Steve belonged to Danny just as Danny belonged to Steve.

"Look," Danny waved his hands around, "there's no way her plan will work. It's obvious that she's trying to break our trust in each other or she thinks we don't trust each other enough, but she couldn't be more wrong. I trust Steve more than I trust anybody and I know he trusts me, so there's no way Lori will succeed in what she's planning. I agree with Steve; let her try whatever it is she's gonna do. In all honesty, I'm kinda looking forward to see just how it is she's going to get us to break up."

The others chuckled and shook their heads.

"One question," Chin spoke up, drawing their attention. "Who's gonna tell Kono?"

"I will!" Danny's hand shot into the air as he grinned at Chin.

Steve's phone ringing cut off any response about to made. After being given the information of their new case by the governor, the Five-0 team left the tux fitting and headed out.

~…~

The case was definitely a weird one. It started off with a call out to a dead body, however when they got there, their victim was alive. It turned out their vic was in Hawaii following a lead on his missing son and had ended up talking to the wrong people.

A few days later, during a lull in the investigation, Danny and Kono found themselves in the office alone together working on a lead.

"So," Kono grinned at her friend.

"What?" Danny asked warily. He wasn't sure he liked the tone in Kono's voice.

"Nothing," Kono's voice was innocent but she knew Danny wasn't fooled. They knew each other too long and too well for that. She bit her lip and let out a laugh. "I never pegged you for the against-the-wall kind of guy, that's all."

"Aww man," Danny groaned at her words, causing the girl to laugh. "Le'me guess, Chin told you."

"Yeah," Kono laughed.

"I swear," Danny shook his head, "you guys are worse than teenage girls…always gossiping."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Kono reached out a hand to smack his arm.

"I do not know how often I can stress this," Danny started, "but that was not my fault. It was Steve. The man has no sense of privacy or decency."

"Did you try to stop him?" Kono asked with a knowing grin.

Danny said nothing, but the slight flush of his cheeks gave him away.

"That's what I thought," Kono laughed.

Danny knew that Kono had to be told about what Lori was up to, and a part of him wondered if she had even noticed the behaviour of their co-worker the last few weeks. He decided to ask. "Kono."

The serious way Danny said her name had Kono straightening a bit as she looked at her friend. "What is it Danny?"

"It's about Lori," Danny started, "have you realized how different she's been ever since Korea?"

Kono stayed quiet as she thought on his words. The truth is, she had, but she hadn't been able to figure out why Lori had changed. It wasn't a big change, it was very subtle, but she recognized it after working so closely with the girl for the last few months.

"Yeah I have," She told Danny. "I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"You know Lori likes Steve right?" Danny started.

"Anyone can see that," Kono snorted.

"Apparently, anyone doesn't include our illustrious leader," Danny grinned briefly, "Steve had no idea Lori loved him and was suitably shocked when it was pointed out by us. My point is, all of us guys—Kamekona included—started talking about how she's been acting before and after Korea."

"You mean like how she's always in Steve's space, more than usual?" Kono cut in.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "but it's not just that, you know? She's been doing things, saying things in certain way. Like the spa treatment today."

"Wait," Kono shifted to see him better, "the one you offered to Malia and me?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "you know Malia had me offer it to Lori, and if she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have. But today, when Steve and Joe showed up at the hotel room, she made it sound like, like there was more going on, like I invited her to my room to have sex or something."

"Are you serious?" Kono's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief.

"I am," Danny sighed, "and then Kamekona said something shocking. He suggested that Lori was doing all those things because she was trying to break us up. And you know what, when you think about it, that's exactly what it looks like. Lori is trying to break Steve and me up."

Kono's brows furrowed as her mind processed what Danny had just told her. She had never thought that that was what Lori was doing. Suddenly she became angry. She liked Lori; she really did because it was nice to have another girl on the team. And it was even better since the knowledge of her being a cop had been plastered all over the TV, so any undercover work for her had been transferred to Lori. She had no problem with the girl and enjoyed her company.

But Steve and Danny were family. When she had been offered to work as a part of the Five-0 task force, she had been a little sceptical, but she had still jumped at the chance. At the time, she had been considered a rookie, so the fact that Steve had wanted to take a chance on her it had made her grateful. And then Steve had taken on Chin, despite what everyone was saying about him being a dirty cop and her respect and admiration for Steve had grown.

And then she had met Danny. From the get go, the blond had intrigued her as she had never met anyone like him before. Not only could he talk, but he did so with his hands, and he also seemed to be the only one to really get to Steve, especially when the man got into his focus zone where nothing else mattered but getting their suspect. Danny balanced Steve perfectly. She had found out very quickly that Danny was very easy to talk to and she really did enjoy talking to him; whenever they got together, they talked about everything and anything.

The four of them were _ohana_, family, and were closer than any other police team which was very unheard of. But they didn't let that stop them. They trusted each other and their loyalty towards each other was unquestioned. You couldn't hurt one without the other three retaliating. And to hear that Lori was threatening that had Kono feeling very angry.

She couldn't believe that the girl was trying to break Steve and Danny apart. As she thought on that, Kono's mind drifted as she remembered when she realized Steve and Danny were finally together.

_Flashback_

_Kono couldn't help but to bite her lip as she saw the chopper heading her way. She knew that the others had found Steve, but what she didn't know was the condition he was in. _

"_Need a ride?" Chin shouted at her when the chopper touched down and despite the situation, she couldn't help but to grin._

"_You had to ask?" Kono chuckled as she hurried over and got inside, securing herself the moment she sat down. She saw Steve leaning against Danny, his eyes closed, and worry clouded her eyes._

"_How's he holding up?" she asked._

"_Considering what he's been through," Danny answered, "surprisingly good. But then again, the man would hide all injuries and fake being ok if it meant skipping a trip to the hospital."_

"_That's our Steve," Kono smiled, but lost it as she asked her next question. "Jenna?"_

_Danny shook his head, but Chin answered. "She didn't make it."_

"_Her fiancé?" Kono asked, knowing that Jenna had been desperately trying to find the man for months now._

"_He was already dead when she got there," Danny answered. "My guess is, Wo Fat failed to reveal that little piece of information to her until he had finally gotten what he wanted, which was Steve."_

"_So she betrayed Steve and us for nothing," Kono sighed. She had liked Jenna, they all did, and her betrayal would hit them hard._

"_Basically," Chin nodded. _

"_Right now," Kono looked at everyone before settling her gaze back on Steve, "I'm glad we got him back before it was too late."_

"_Me too," Joe smiled at her._

_After that, the trip was very quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts._

_~…~_

_Hours later, they touched down at the airport in Honolulu. They carefully moved Steve from the plane, an ambulance already waiting on them._

_Kono grinned when she heard Steve start to protest._

"_I'm telling you, I'm fine," Steve looked from Danny to Chin to Joe and back. "I don't need to go to the hospital."_

"_Babe," Danny caught one of Steve's hands in his own. "You've just been through hell and you could barely walk without falling over. I know you're Super SEAL and all, but please, for my piece of mind just go to the hospital to get checked out."_

_Steve stared at Danny for a few minutes. He saw the lingering worry in Danny's blue eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. But I'm not staying overnight."_

"_I can deal with that," Danny smiled, satisfied at the compromise._

"_I'm only going to stop you from going on a rant," Steve muttered as he sat down on the stretcher. _

"_I know," Danny grinned. "And it's nice to see you're finally coming around."_

"_Don't bet on it," Steve grinned, his eyes lowering to half-mast as the paramedics instructed him to lie down. They attached a breathing mask and started towards the ambulance. _

_Danny moved to pull his hand from Steve, but stopped when said guy tightened his grip on his hand. He looked at Steve and then at the medics. "Guess I'm tagging along."_

_The paramedics said nothing, and rolled the stretcher towards the ambulance. Danny entered after them and gave a nod to Kono, Chin, Joe, Lori and the others just before the doors closed._

_Kono stared after the two of them, her brows pulled together in concentration. There was something bugging her about Steve and Danny's actions. It wasn't how they acted, as they were always that way around each other, especially when the other was hurt, but there seemed to be something deeper, something more than before. _

_A moment later, her eyes widened and she turned to Chin and Joe, noticing that they were staring at her in amusement. "Are they—_

"_Yes," Chin nodded with a chuckle. "They are."_

"_Yes!" Kono squealed, startling the SEALs and making Lori look at her with wide eyes. "Finally. So, who made the first move?"_

"_Surprisingly Steve," Joe told her smiling. _

"_What happened?" Kono couldn't contain her excitement. She had been waiting for Danny and Steve to admit their feelings for each other since she realized it a few months after they started working as a team. _

_Chin told her about rescuing Steve and how the man reacted when he saw Danny coming out of the helicopter._

"_This is so awesome," Kono grinned. "Oh man, I can't wait." She stopped and turned to Chin. "You owe me twenty cuz."_

"_Aww man," Chin groaned, "I was hoping you'd forget that."_

_Kono laughed, as did Joe._

"Hey, you ok Kono?" Danny gently nudged her side, pulling her from her memories.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kono smiled at him. Her smile dropped as her expression became serious. "What are we going to do about Lori?"

"Nothing," Danny told her.

"What?" Kono's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean nothing? Danny, she can't continue doing this and get away with it!"

"She's not," Danny reassured her and then, he told her what he and the others had decided.

"Alright fine," Kono said reluctantly after she heard what Danny said. "We'll do it that way. Man, I can't believe this! I trusted her, _we _trusted her and now she's trying to pull this stunt."

"I know," Danny sighed. He was going to say something else, but the computer beeping stopped him. "Let's talk when we solve this case."

"Ok," Kono nodded and the two turned their attention to the computer, just in time as the others came into the room.

"What have we got?" Steve asked as he came to a stop next to Danny.

As Danny explained what they found, Kono found herself throwing glances at Lori. She still couldn't believe what she had been told by Danny. Because she was watching Lori, she saw the glances the girl kept throwing at Steve, the looks of longing that she thought she was hiding and the anger when Danny rested a hand on Steve's arm.

She saw the way the blonde shifted closer to Steve and it took all her self-control not to reach across the table and wrap her hands around Lori's throat.

'_Deep breaths Kono, calm down; you can't strangle her, no matter how much you'd like to.'_

Kono grinned when she saw Steve, very subtly, shift away from Lori and closer to Danny.

"That's the guy from the restaurant," Chin said, his brows pulled together in a frown.

"Yes it is," Steve's narrowed, "let's go back and talk to him again. Maybe this time, he'll tell the truth."

The team turned as one and left the room. Kono, not sure about her control to not jump Lori, walked next to Danny.

~…~

Late that afternoon, the case had been solved, so Steve decided to head over to the hospital with Kono where their first victim was while the others headed back to the lab.

As they crossed the parking lot, Kono shook her head, her mind on the case they just solved.

"What?" Steve asked when he saw the head shake.

"Nothing," Kono said, "it's just, it makes me angry when people play on someone's emotions and hope just for money. This guy came out here, hoping he'd find information on his missing son, but instead, he got conned and if that wasn't bad enough, we have to tell him his son is not coming home."

"I know," Steve agreed with a sigh, "but look at it this way, at least now they know where their son is. They can bring him home and finally lay him to rest."

"True," Kono nodded as she opened the door. They walked inside and she threw a glance at Steve, "doesn't make it any easier though."

Steve nodded in agreement and the two went silent. They headed to where they knew the man was and when they got there, they found his wife standing outside and headed over to her. Talking quietly, they explained everything—how the photo of their son with the girl had been a fake, how the girl had never met their son but had gotten his picture online and had used it to trick her and her husband out of money and what had really happened to their son and where to find his body—compassion and sympathy in their voices and eyes the woman broke down.

When they were sure she was ok, they left. As they were walking back to Steve's truck, Kono spoke.

"That was hard," she sighed, "harder than I expected."

"I know," Steve nodded. He couldn't understand how anyone could play on a person's grief and hope.

Steve unlocked the truck and the two jumped in. He started it and was pulling out of the hospital parking lot when Kono spoke again.

"So," Kono threw a look at him, "Danny told me about what was going on with Lo—Agent Weston."

Steve glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road. His hands though, tightened around the steering wheel in agitation.

"Everything?" Steve questioned as he forced all thoughts of destroying Lori from his mind. _'Danny would never forgive me if I get into an accident because I was too worked up.'_

"Yeah," Kono nodded, "everything." She paused, "I don't agree with waiting, but I'll do it. Right now, I'm so pissed at Lori, I can't be around her." She looked over at Steve. "How long do you think before she makes her move?"

"I don't know," Steve sighed, "but I hope soon. I still can't believe I didn't notice it before, but now that I know, I can definitely remember all the times she's been too close. I hate it. I want her gone, but we can't do anything until she does something."

"Just as long as she doesn't go stalker on us," Kono said.

Steve glanced at her and chuckled. "Danny said basically the same thing."

Kono grinned at his words and the two were quiet after that.

~…~

Lori sighed as she sat in her office. She was thinking hard on the plan she had made a few weeks ago. It was supposed to be simple; she would drop hints and let Danny and Steve think that they were cheating on each other, but it wasn't working. So far, Steve hadn't really reacted to accusations and neither had Danny. The only time she had seen the two men flustered was when she had put on the act at the hotel room Danny was staying at a few days ago.

"So what do I do next?" Lori said out loud. "Come on Lori, think!"

She cracked her neck and looked around at the bullpen. She saw Chin is his office on his phone. _'Probably talking to Malia.' _ She looked around again and saw Danny standing in the hallway on his phone too. _'Probably talking to his daughter.' _

She stared at Danny, trying to see exactly what made Steve fall in love with him. She still couldn't understand it; never, ever had she thought that Steve was gay. He never gave off any signs and she had thought that if anything, he had had feelings for her. The way he acted whenever she was hurt, the way he smiled at her and how he had acted the first time they met. So she really couldn't understand just why he chose Danny over her. They were both blonds and they both had blue eyes; the only difference was their gender.

"So what makes Danny so special?" Lori groused, "I mean, I get that he knew Steve a hell of a lot longer than I did, but, why Danny? I'm more suited for him. We're alike in some ways and we have chemistry. Steve needs to see that. I need to make him see that. But how?"

She looked up and saw Danny talking with a man, a cop by the looks of things and as she watched, she saw them smile at each other before they shared a hug, one that was too close and intimate to be anything but friendly. To further delight her, she saw the cop pull back, say something causing Danny to laugh, and then he gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him into another hug.

"Huh," Lori grinned, "seems I just found a way to break them apart." Lori watched as the guy leave and Danny headed to his office. Not five minutes later, she saw Steve and Kono walking down the hallway.

'_Perfect,' _Lori chuckled and got up. She lost her smile and left her office, hurrying over to Steve and Kono. "Hey guys. Steve, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Steve looked at her, brows pulled together in a frown.

"Danny," Lori said, making sure there wasn't a happy expression on her face.

"What about Danny?" Kono asked, frowning at the girl.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Lori started, "but I think you should know. I mean, I'd want to know if it was me. I just can't believe Danny would do this to you."

"Do what to me?" Steve narrowed his eyes at her, "Lori, what are you talking about?"

"Danny was making out with another guy," Lori said.

"What?" Kono and Steve were shocked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew that Lori would try anything she could think of to tear Steve and Danny apart, but they honestly didn't expect this.

"I know, I'm just as shocked," Lori nodded.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, wanting to be clear on what he was hearing.

"I saw them with my own eyes," Lori replied. She was giddy inside because she knew that this was it. She was finally going to break them apart…and then, Steve was going to be hers.

"Oh my God," Kono looked away from Lori to glance at Danny who was in his office. She turned back to Steve. "Steve."

Steve said nothing, his posture tense and his eyes narrowed. Not even sparing a glance at the two, he walked away and headed to Danny's office. When he got there, he threw open the door and walked in, letting slam shut behind him.

"Steve," Danny looked up at him, "what is it? Is everything ok?"

"You tell me," Steve said as he folded his arms. "Lori said she saw you making out with a guy."

Danny cocked his head to the side, staring at his partner and lover and then to the two girls outside in the bullpen.

"When exactly did Lori said this happened?" Danny asked as he stood up. He walked around his desk to stand in front of Steve.

"Just now," Steve told him. "I knew this girl was going to try anything, but seriously.

"She's not lying," Danny grinned and shook his head. He chuckled and glanced at Lori again before looking back at Steve, "although, I should've known she would tried to twist it to suit her needs."

"What are you talking about?" Steve was now confused. If Lori wasn't lying, then why was Danny making out with someone else? "What did she twist?"

"I was kissing a guy," Danny started.

"What?" Steve cut him off, unable to believe what he was hearing. Hurt and anger flashed through him. _'Why would Danny kiss someone else? Does that mean he wants out of this relationship? Doesn't he want to be with me anymore?'_

"Would you stop with those thoughts?" Danny shook his head at Steve, "I love you, you Neanderthal and I want no one else but you."

"Then why—

"It was Keoki," Danny interrupted with a grin. At Steve's look, he chuckled and explained, "Apparently, Nikos got a promotion and he and Keoki are having a celebration dinner and Keoki came by to invite me."

"Keoki," Steve grinned, "haven't seen him in a while."

"I know," Danny grinned, "I told him I'd call later to find out where it's going to be, hoping we don't get a case."

"You don't have Gracie this weekend, do you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I was supposed to have her next weekend, but since Chin's wedding is on Sunday, Rachel is letting me have her this weekend."

"Cool," Steve nodded. That was perfect to him; not only was he going to be spending time with Grace, but he was also going to implement his plan of getting her to get Danny to move back in with him.

"So why don't you say we go and burst Lori's bubble?" Danny grinned, "I mean, you know she told you that so you'd break up with me."

Steve's grin was predatory and without saying anything, he turned, opened the door and headed back to Lori and Kono.

Danny followed with a chuckle. Seeing Chin in his office, he walked over there, knocked on the door and told Chin to follow him. The duo headed to where the others were.

"Is it true that you were making out with another guy?" Kono asked when Danny and Chin reached her.

Chin turned to look at Danny with shocked eyes.

"I was," Danny admitted with a smile.

"I told you," Lori shook her head, "See Steve; how can you be with someone who'd not only cheat on you, but do it where you work. He has no respect for you."

Danny smirked at Lori; keeping his eyes on her, he explained to Kono and Chin what had happened. When he was done, Kono and Chin were grinning and Lori was staring at them in disbelief.

"Who's uh, who's Keoki?" Lori asked finally.

"When Danny worked for HPD," Kono smiled, "Keoki was one of the few guys that was actually Danny's friend. They stayed friends even after Danny transferred over to Five-0 and…"

"And Danny was also the one to introduce Keoki to Nikos," Chin grinned, "his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Lori echoed softly.

"Yep," Steve chuckled, "so that kiss you saw, that was Keoki's usual way greeting/goodbye to Danny. There's absolutely nothing between them."

"Oh," Lori swallowed. She felt like a fool. She had thought she had found the perfect solution, but she was wrong.

"Oh crap!" Chin threw a look at his watch. "I have got to go. If we have nothing else to do, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Later Chin," Steve and Danny said as one.

"I'll go out with you," Kono looked at her cousin. "I want catch some surf before the dinner tonight. Later guys."

"Later Kono," Steve said and he watched as the two cousins hurried out the door.

"Babe, we got to go," Danny said as he glanced at his phone. "We have to go get Grace from school and then head over to Rachel to get some of her things."

"Alright," Steve nodded and he turned to his office. Danny followed him and the two talked quietly to each other, occasionally laughing at something the other said.

Lori watched as everyone left, feeling alone, angry and sad.

~…~

It was now Sunday, the day of Chin and Malia's wedding. Excitement was in there air as everyone got ready for the big event. The wedding was outdoors and was taking place on a beach. While the girls were with Malia under the main tent, the guys were with Chin standing out at the altar.

"Nervous?" Danny asked as he looked at his friend.

"Nah man," Chin smiled, "I love her and I know this is right."

"Good for you man," Steve clapped him on his back, "you deserve this happiness."

"Thanks brah," Chin grinned.

"Hey guys," Joe said as he walked up to them, "it's time."

Sharing smiles, the men got into their places just in time to see Lori and Kono walk out. Following them were flowers girls and Danny grinned at his daughter. Seconds later, Malia walked towards them and the grin on her face portrayed just how happy she was.

As the wedding progressed, Danny and Steve kept exchanging looks and smiles. When the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Chin Ho Kelly, cheers erupted from the audience.

~…~

Later, at the reception, Danny was dancing with Malia when he noticed that Steve was missing, and so was Joe.

"So," Malia said and smiled when Danny's eyes snapped to her, "do you think this could be you and Steve someday?"

"I hope so," Danny grinned, "but right now, I'm just with how things are. If a wedding is in the future for us, then I wouldn't be against it."

"It's nice to see the both of you so happy," Malia smiled as Danny spun her. "I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you and Chin," Danny replied.

"Thank you," Malia chuckled, "now, I'll go and tag-team Chin with Grace and you can go find your man."

Danny laughed and kissed her cheek before leaving the reception. He saw Steve standing by himself on the beach and in the distance he could see Joe walking away. Frowning, he quickly made his way over to his lover. As he drew close, he saw the way Steve's body was tensed and he mentally cursed Joe for whatever it was he had done.

"You ok?" he asked as he came up behind him.

"I don't know," Steve turned to look at him, "You know how much I trust Joe and how much I look up to him, especially since my father died. I can always count on him, no matter what and he knows that he count on me for anything." Steve looked away, "Which is why I don't understand why he won't trust me now. He's hiding something from me Danny. I can feel it."

"Babe, I don't know what to tell you," Danny said, "but I do know this, whatever Joe's hiding, you will find out. But not now, ok? Our friend just got married and it's a celebration. So right now, just forget about Joe and whatever secret he has and I promise you, when you're ready to find out what it is, I'll be right by your side."

Steve turned fully to face Danny. Though he knew he shouldn't be, he was always amazed at how well Danny was able to read him. Stepping closer to the shorter blond, he leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

Danny's arms went up to wrap around Steve's neck as he deepened the kiss. He felt Steve's tongue tracing his lips and he opened his mouth without hesitation. Their tongues tangled and as they explored each other's mouth.

Steve pulled back from the kiss when he felt Danny's erection rubbing against his own and rested his forehead on Danny's.

"You make me lose control," Steve whispered as he looked into the baby blues he loved so much.

"I assure you babe," Danny grinned, "the feeling's mutual."

"I love you," Steve smiled.

"Again, mutual feelings here," Danny chuckled, "now come on; let's go back to the party before Kono comes after us."

Steve laughed and the two headed back up the beach where the celebration was.

~…~

Lori had a plan; it was very simple and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Since making both Steve and Danny think she was coming on to the other didn't work, and making Steve think Danny cheated with that Keoki guy. Ok, seriously, who allowed another guy to kiss them when they're in a committed relationship?

But enough of that; this time, she would take matters into her own hand and she would do that by making a bold move. Looking around, she tried to find Steve and Danny and finally spotted them coming back up the walk from the beach. Smiling, she made her way over to them.

"Nice walk guys?" Lori asked as she stood in front of them.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Daddy," Grace ran over to the trio, "dance with me."

"Okay Monkey," Danny laughed and he led his daughter onto the dance floor.

"Steve," Lori smiled up at her boss, "do you want to dance?"

Steve stared her, silently wondering whether or not to do. In the end, he decided to. "Sure, why not?"

Lori gave a mental cheer and headed to the dance floor with Steve. She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling when he grabbed her other hand in his and placed his free hand on her waist. She let out a happy sigh and stepped just a little closer.

Steve kept his gaze on Danny and Grace and not on the woman in his arms. He really didn't want to be dancing with her, but it was Chin's wedding and he didn't want to create a scene, but it was getting harder and harder to remember that.

~…~

"'Cuz," Kono gently elbowed Chin and jerked her chin to where Steve and Lori were. "You seeing this?"

"What the hell?" Chin frowned at the two. "Why's he dancing with her and where's Danny?"

"With Grace," Malia pointed out the blond detective and his daughter. Said detective was throwing looks at Steve and Lori.

"Just what is she up to?" Chin muttered.

They watched as Steve and Lori dance for a few more minutes before Steve stopped. They saw Steve start to turn away but Lori grabbed his arm, pulling him back and then pulling him down to her.

"What the hell?" Kono gasped. Anger flowed through her and she walked away from her cousin and headed towards Steve and Lori. "Oh hell no!"

~…~

Steve sighed as Lori stepped closer to him. He really wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. He was too much of a gentleman to do so. However, he was beyond grateful when the song ended a few minutes later. Not even giving her a smile, or saying anything, he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lori grabbed Steve's arm, turning him back to her.

"What?" Steve near growled out.

"This," Lori said and she pulled him down and kissed him.

Steve was pissed. He was about to pull away and give Lori a piece of his mind when he felt the blonde jerk away from him.

"Ahh!" Lori cried out when she felt the tug on her hair. She stumbled from the force and fell to the ground. She looked up, ready to lay into who had pulled her, but stopped in shock and disbelief when she saw Kono standing over her. "Kono? What the hell?"

"I should ask you that," Kono glared down at the blonde. "Why the hell did you kiss Steve when you know he's dating Danny?"

Lori quickly got back to her feet. "Because I love him and I think he should be with me, not Danny. We were attracted to each other from the moment we first met. I just can't understand how he could be gay. I mean, there wasn't any indication."

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he and Graced walked over. When he saw the anger on Lori's face, the murderous rage on Kono's and the disbelief on Steve's, he turned to his daughter. "Monkey, why don't you go with Malia and give Kamekona a dance?"

"Ok Danno," Grace smiled and walked over to Malia.

"Come on Grace," Malia smiled as she held the little girl's hand and led her away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny hissed softly. He noticed that the guests were all looking at them, and didn't want them to know what was being said, although that seemed to be a moot point.

"No," Lori shook her head, "I just think I'd be better for Steve, after all, we have more in common than he does with Danny."

"First of all," Steve growled, "I love Danny ok, not you. Second of all, even if I didn't, I never would've liked you or gone out with you, because I just don't feel that way about you…at all. You don't know anything about me, and you think we're perfect for each other?" he shook his head, "all those tricks you've been doing since we came back from Korea, trying to break me and Danny up, they were just pointless."

"You knew about that?" Lori looked from one team member to the other.

"Of course we did," Chin injected, "we saw what you were doing, but we decided to not say anything. As far as we were concerned, as long as it didn't get too out of hand."

"But it did," Steve said, "Lori, you went over bounds with what you did and I'm sorry, but I can't have you on my team."

"Wait, what?" Lori was shocked. Never in a million years did she think this would be the reaction she would get. "You're kicking me off the team? You can't do that. Governor Dennings brought me here to help."

"And you've been more of a hindrance that anything," Danny said. "You broke our trust with your actions and I'm sorry, but not only do I have my life to think about, but I have a daughter to think about as well and I am not working with someone I do not trust."

"Me neither," Kono glowered at her. She was itching to take her down and put a beating on her ass, but she refrained herself…barely.

"I'll be talking to Dennings about your removal from Five-0," Steve said.

"In the meantime," Chin glared at her, "I want you to leave. You're not welcome here anymore."

Lori stared at each of them, wondering where everything went wrong. She never thought her job would be in jeopardy. She didn't want to leave the team; she loved being there and being in Hawaii. She loved working with them. She made up her mind, she would plead her case to the Governor and hopefully, he'll not let her go.

"Fine," Lori sighed, "I'll go." With that, she turned and walked away.

The team watched her go, as did the guests, before they turned back to each other.

"Do you really think Dennings is going to remove her?" Kono asked.

"He'll have no choice," Steve shook his head.

"Hey Steve," Danny looked at his partner, "about our living arrangements."

"Yeah?" Steve said, not taking his eyes off of Lori's leaving form. "What about it?"

Danny was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm willing to change it."

"Danny, what are you saying?" Steve glanced at Danny.

"Can't believe he's actually gonna make me come out and say it," Danny grumbled under his breath before he spoke out loud, "I'm saying, we already know each other, and us being a couple shouldn't change anything except for one thing. So about the not shacking up part, you're right."

"So you want us to live together?" Steve grinned, "That's fine with me Danno. Looks like I won't have to use Gracie to change your mind after all."

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "You were going to use my daughter against me?"

"I knew she was the one person that would've changed your mind," Steve's smile was unrepentant. "And I was willing to do anything to get you to see us not living together was a bad idea."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course you were, because you don't think like normal people, so of course it was perfectly fine for you to even think to use an eight year old girl."

Chin and Kono laughed at their banter.

"You know something?" Steve teased, his blue eyes sparkling with delight and love, "I had known it would've gotten you to move back in with me, then I would've had Lori kiss me sooner."

Danny glared at him. "Really Steven? You're really gonna go there?" He looked over at Grace and Malia and motioned for Malia to bring his daughter to him. When she did, he lifted Grace into his arms and then looked back at Steve. "You know what babe? Why don't you think about what you just said while you sleep alone for the next three nights?"

"What?" Steve's eyes went wide. "You're not serious?"

Danny said nothing; he adjusted Grace on his hip and turned and walked away.

"Danny?" Steve called as he followed after the two. "Danny! Come on, I was only kidding!"

Chin, Malia and Kono looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They could still hear Steve trying to talk to Danny as they got closer to Danny's Camaro.

"Unbelievable," Kono laughed as she watched the car pull out the lot. She could just make out Danny waving his arms in the air as Steve drove off.

"This was a good day," Chin said as he wrapped an arm around Malia's waist. "Not only did I marry the woman I love, but I got to see Kono attack Lori."

"I didn't attack her," Kono defended with a smile. "She basically asked for it, doing what she did."

"I thought you liked Lori?" Malia looked at her husband with a smile.

"We did," Kono nodded, "but Steve and Danny, their _ohana,_ and you don't mess with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **and that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Since you're at this point, all you have to do is review.

**A/N 3: **ok…I already have one website for English to Hawaiian translations, but I would like another, 'cause I figured it'd be good to have more than one source; so, if anyone knows any, I would _really_ appreciate it. _Mahalo_

_Kila_


End file.
